


No One Likes A Whiner (aka Rolodex)

by Hannibalsimago



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Exasperated Will, Fannibals Raise Hell, M/M, Mention of Encephalitis (the dog), Sulking Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago
Summary: In a post season 4 idyll, someone’s not happy.OrHannibal has a bit of a meltdown.





	No One Likes A Whiner (aka Rolodex)

“What’s wrong Hannibal? You’ve been sulking all day. Are you still mad that ‘Cephie knocked over your pot of bouillabaisse?”

 

Hannibal grumbled in reply and poured himself another glass of Bordeaux.

 

“You know what the consequences are if you continue to sulk. Answer me Hannibal.”

 

A huge sigh erupted as if from the depths of Hannibal’s soul. Will had to stifle a laugh at his drama queen. 

 

“I want one.”

 

“A puppy?”

 

“No!”

 

“A dog?”

 

Another sigh and eye roll met this suggestion. 

 

“A tote bag.”

 

Will is completely nonplussed.

 

“All this over a bag that you can buy in the grocery store or department store. And don’t you sigh at me again. You won’t like me if you do that.”

 

Hannibal puts his head in his hands and rubs his eyes. “No, Will. YOU got one. I want one just as nice. You got a book with all those goodies.”

 

“So that’s what this is about! You have goodies! You have stickers, a poster. A lapel pin! You can wear it to the opera.”

 

Hannibal muttered under his breath. “I don’t have a tote bag. I need a tote bag.”

 

“Oh, for heaven's sake, Hannibal! I knew you had a jealous streak but this is ridiculous! I’m sure the Fannibals will get you a bag! Now who are we having for dinner?”

 

“If I don’t get one, a lot of people are going in the Rolodex, business card or not.”

 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! Stop whining! You can’t put a whole fandom in a Rolodex because you didn’t get a tote bag!”

 

Hannibal mutters “I can try.”

 

————————————

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written to bring awareness to the Ravage anthology as part of the “Fannibals Raise Hell” project.  
> Please see -  
> https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/


End file.
